


Укуси Меня (Bite Me by Scratchy_Acid)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bulge Sucking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Good Taste, Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канайя жаждет крови Карката. Но Каркат не жалуется. Он более чем счастлив помочь своей подруге-вампирше. Он даже счастливее от того, что она так часто присасывается к его шее. Но ведь они только друзья! Или... может ли это измениться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053791) by [gummysnakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes). 



Каркат заворчал и поднялся ответить на стук в дверь, расстроенный от того, что его опять оторвали от чтения про взлом компьютеров. Пусть он и был очень плохим хакером, по крайней мере он хотел углубить свои знания об этом.

Он открыл дверь в свой улей и оказался лицом к лицу со своей подругой Канайей, как обычно, носящей свою футболку со знаком Девы. Каркат, который был одет в свою футболку со знаком Рака, как раз собирался снять её, чтобы расслабиться.

\- Канайя? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Будь на её месте кто-нибудь другой, Каркат испытал бы раздражение. Однако, Канайя на самом деле нравилась ему, и он ценил её, как хорошую подругу.

\- Оу, я просто хотела навестить своего друга, - ответила она, осторожно выбирая слова. - Посмотреть, чем он занят.

Каркат поднял бровь.

\- Канайя, с тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Разумеется. У меня всё хорошо, - она отвела взгляд.  
\- Что-то не слишком похоже на то... Что-то не так?

Канайя посмотрела Каркату в глаза.

\- Ну, наверно, мне стоит просто сказать это. Мне нужна твоя кровь.

Каркат застонал.

\- Серьёзно? Опять? Тебе надо найти ещё кого-нибудь для источника крови, Канайя. Мне нравится помогать тебе и всё такое, но... - Каркат схватился за шею. - Это... больно.  
\- Прости, Каркат... - Канайя легко улыбнулась. - Просто твоя кровь самая вкусная!

Друзья Канайи помогали ей разобраться с её вампирскими влечениями. Она часто обращалась к ним, чтобы справиться со своими позывами, но после нескольких проб крови Карката она подсела на её вкус.

\- Что если я сделаю процесс более удобным для тебя? - предложила Канайя. Каркат обдумал и кивнул.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Думаю, это может помочь...  
\- Великолепно! У тебя есть где присесть?

Каркат привёл Канайю в свою комнату и уселся на кровать, решив, что это будет самое удобное место для процедуры. Канайя с интересом огляделась.

\- Вот, значит, как выглядит твоя комната. Тут у тебя... бардак.  
\- Это не бардак! Это тщательно организованный хаос!

Канайя улыбнулась.

\- Ну хорошо, - она присела рядом с ним на кровать, придвинулась ближе. - Просто дай мне знать, когда будешь готов.  
\- Каким образом ты сделаешь это удобнее для меня? - спросил Каркат. Канайя задумалась на минуту.  
\- Я не совсем уверена, на самом деле. Может быть, я могла бы действовать медленнее.  
\- Это может сработать.

Канайя повернулась лицом к Каркату, положила руку ему на плечо. Она медленно коснулась губами шеи Карката, полуприкрыв глаза и готовясь к укусу. Каркат легко содрогнулся и нашёл эту ситуацию крайне неудобной. _Канайя вообще заставляла его чувствовать себя неудобно_.

Он чувствовал её горячее дыхание на своей шее, и его разум немедленно наводнился непристойными и чувственными мыслями. Его глаза расширились! Какого чёрта, Канайя была его подругой! Его моирейлом! Разумеется, иногда Каркат всё же представлял, что его отношения с Канайей расцветут во что-то большее, но это же было просто глупо!

И всё-таки...

\- Давай скорее, укуси меня уже...! - произнёс Каркат. Канайю не нужно было просить дважды.

Она впилась своими клыками в шею Карката и услышала, как он скрипнул зубами и втянул воздух от неожиданности. Канайя не любила причинять боль своему дорогому моирейлу, но пол дела уже было сделано. Она начала высасывать вишнёво-красную кровь из его шеи.

Каркат никак не мог привыкнуть к _звукам_ , которые издавала Канайя издавала во время кормёжки. Может быть, она делала то же и с остальными, но Каркат всегда замечал эти её вычурные звуки. Она как будто бы... стонала.

Быть того не может. Это просто безумие.

Канайя продолжила сосать кровь из его шеи, и Каркату казалось, что она просунула в него соломинку и пила его кровь через неё. Он мягко застонал - от боли и удовольствия одновременно.

Канайя чуть выпрямилась, схватилась за плечи Карката обеими руками, плотно прижалась ртом к его шее и продолжила глотать. Каркат чувствовал мягкое прикосновение её губ, на мгновение представив, что это поцелуй.

Ага... просто очень странный поцелуй... именно это Канайя и делала...

Каркат закрыл глаза и вздохнул, представив, как он целуется с Канайей. Идея определённо не была плохой. И эта мысль была вовсе не где-то на задворках разума. Канайя в самом деле была очень симпатичной, а её интеллект всегда привлекал Карката.

На секунду Каркату показалось, что он стонет. Однако, это была Канайя. Она мягко застонала от удовольствия и оторвалась от его шеи, закончив кормёжку.

\- Ты что, только что застонала? - спросил он.

На щеках Канайи выступил светло зелёный румянец. 

\- Возможно, я слишком увлеклась. Твоя кровь просто великолепна.  
\- Ну, очень хорошо, что ты остановилась. Не хотелось бы испытывать ещё большее головокружение, чем сейчас.

Канайя улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо тебе, Каркат. 

Она поцеловала его в щёку, поднялась и направилась к двери. Но Каркату не хотелось, чтобы она уходила. На пороге она повернулась к нему.

\- На самом деле, большое тебе спасибо. Ты чудесный друг.

Каркат закатил глаза.

\- Ты тоже, пусть ты и чудаковатая пьющая радугу.

Канайя улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты. Когда-нибудь они снова поговорят, как говорят моирейлы, но Каркат не скоро забудет эту встречу.

Как только Канайя покинула его улей, Каркат скинул футболку и лёг на кровать. Его разум опять наполнился мыслями о Канайе. Он уже ждал следующих встреч с ней. Если повезёт, то они произойдут скоро. Ему действительно нравилась её компания.

Он задался вопросом, наступит ли ночь, когда они станут большим, чем друзьями. Тяжело вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, улыбнувшись, когда её образ возник в сознании.

Каркат испытывал к Канайе алые чувства.


	2. Нужда

Канайя вернулась в свой улей затемно и вошла в свою комнату. Она включила свет и закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Ну, это было проще, чем я думала...

Она легла на свою кровать и облизала губы, а потом и весь рот несколько раз, вздохнула и расслабилась. Она была права, когда сказала Каркату, что его кровь самая вкусная, но она не упомянула, насколько ей _нужна_ была его кровь. Ей становилось всё труднее контролировать свою жажду. В последнее время кровь других оттенков на неё просто перестала действовать.

В первый раз, как она пила его кровь, она испытала наслаждение от её вкуса. После нескольких раз у неё уже начала развиваться зависимость.

Но она никогда не скажет об этом Каркату. Сказать такое будет самым верным способом подорвать их дружбу! А она не перенесёт разрыва. Она даже не могла сказать Каркату, что в последнее время начала испытывать к нему новые чувства.

Возможно, Канайю привлекал его характер. Он пытался предстать перед всеми грозным и агрессивным, но она видела его изнутри, видела настоящего Карката: его мягкую сторону, которую он редко кому показывал. Она знала подобные вещи, будучи его моирейлом.

Возможно ли им стать чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями? Она сомневалась, что вообще нравится Каркату. Она легко могла представить, как он испытывает чувства к кому-нибудь вроде Непеты или Терези. Канайя для него была просто слишком серьёзной.

И всё-таки это не останавливало её от фантазий о Каркате, и довольно частых. Она знала, что это неправильно, придаваться фантазиям о своём друге... верно? Но, может быть, именно это делало их такими притягательными...

Она стянула свою футболку со знаком Девы и бросила в сторону, даже не складывая аккуратно и не убирая на положенное место в шкаф, как она обычно делала. Где-то на задворках сознания ворочалась мысль, пытаясь вырваться наверх, но Канайя упорно подавляла её. Она не хотела слишком задерживаться на этой мысли, иначе она всерьёз задумается.

" _Интересно, сколько я протяну без его крови на этот раз_..."

Она схватила скорлубук и стала пролистывать список своих друзей, находящихся в сети. Пожалуй, не помешает совет.

* * *

мрачныйАссистент [МА] начала троллить смертельноКапризного [СК]

МА: Привет Гамзии  
СК: Чё, МаТь ЕгО, кАк, СеСтРа С пИлОй?  
МА: Мне Нужен Совет  
МА: И Я Обратилась К Тебе Потому Что Предположила Что Ты Хорошо Разбираешься В Данной Тематике  
СК: ВоОбЩе НиШтЯк  
СК: В чЁм ДеЛо?  
МА: Если Я Не Могу Прекратить Пить Что-то Можно Ли Сказать Что У Меня Зависимость  
СК: ЭтО, мАтЬ еГо, ЧуДеСнЫй ВоПрОс.  
СК: Я пЬю ДоФиГа И бОлЬшЕ фЭйГо  
СК: Но Я бЫ нЕ сКаЗаЛ чТо ЭтО зАвИсИмОсТь  
СК: ВоТ сЛиШкОм МнОгО чЕгО-тО уЖе ПлОхО, сМеКаЕшЬ?  
МА: Полагаю Ты Прав  
МА: Но Что Если Я Потеряю Контроль  
МА: Что Если Я Не Смогу Удержаться  
СК: пОтВоРсТвОвАтЬ сЕбЕ в ЛюБоЙ хЕрНе ВпОлНе НоРмАлЬнО, сЕсТрА.  
СК: вСеГдА лУчШе ДеЛаТь То, ЧтО тЫ хОчЕшЬ, и БыТь СчАсТлИвЕй НеКуДа  
СК: ЧеМ бЫтЬ гРуСтНоЙ и ПыТаТьСя ОсТаНоВиТь ПоТоК ЧуДеС.  
МА: Пожалуй Я Никогда Не Думала Об Этом С Такой Стороны  
МА: Думаю Если Я Не Ошибаюсь То Ты Хочешь Сказать  
МА: Что Мне Стоит Умеренно Сдерживать Свою Тягу  
СК: нАсТоЛьКо, НаСкОлЬкО, бЛя, СмОжЕшЬ.  
МА: Я Подумаю О Том Что Ты Сказал Мне  
МА: Спасибо Гамзии  
СК: хОнК :o)

* * *

Поразмыслив, Канайя решила, что в совете Гамзии есть здравое зерно, пусть она никогда не могла понять его полностью. Она может изредка давать себе волю, но важно никогда не забывать об умеренности. Вопрос только в том, позволит ли Каркат пить больше его крови.

Она также решила, что ей стоит держаться подальше от Карката после каждой кормёжки, может быть, это позволит собраться с мыслями о нём и дать им выйти на поверхность. Скорее всего, блокировать такие вещи в своём разуме вредно для здоровья.

Каркат был превосходным моирейлом. Они иногда говорили это друг другу. Он удостоверялся, что она никого не доведёт до безумия своими причудами, а она удостоверялась, что он никого не доведёт до безумия своей злостью. Но возможно ли, что они когда-нибудь станут больше чем друзьями?

Канайя позволила мыслям плыть свободно, как обычно, и подумала о Каркате в роли мэйтсприта. О том, что они бы на самом деле делать вместе, о разных бесстыдствах, которым они могли бы предаться. Он даже как-то рассказал ей, где он хранит своё ведро.

" _Его ведро_... _Даа_..."

И Канайя позволила своим мыслям в очередной раз коснуться возможностей.

Секс. Много.

Однажды Каркат нашёл книгу, которую читала Канайя, и был, мягко говоря, шокирован и напуган. Канайе пришлось успокаивать его и просить не волноваться. Цепи и кнуты были вполне нормальным явлением, когда касались сексуальных взаимоотношений.

Канайя свободно рассматривала оба пола, некоторое время поддерживала отношения с Вриской (и, надо сказать, отношения с Вриской нельзя назвать вполне здоровыми). Хотя Каркат и Канайя были моирейлами, даже она не знала его предпочтений. Канайя улыбнулась, когда Непета как-то раз показала ей свою знаменитую Стену Шиппинга, где она заметила маленькую секцию, отведённую Каркату и Гамзии.

Каркату вообще нравился секс? Он никогда не разговаривал ни о чём, что могло бы касаться этой темы, будь то лично или через Троллиан, и насколько Канайя могла судить, он скорее противился секса. Но, может быть, у него был секрет?

Канайя решила, что на этом стоит остановиться. Позволять мыслям касаться более непристойных аспектов жизни было весело, но она могла бы потратить всю ночь на мысли, планирование и обдумывание одной темы, если бы позволила себе. Она не хотела быть слишком грязной, даже если речь шла о её собственном подсознании. Это было неподобающе, и хорошо, что никто не мог прочитать её мысли.

Эти грязные, пошлые мысли. Их было необычайной трудно подавить, особенно когда их объектом становился Каркат.

После нескольких неудачных попыток, Канайя приоткрыла окно, чтобы впустить немного свежего воздуха, и легла на кровать "читать".

Она решила, что встретится с Каркатом завтра.


	3. Напряжение

Канайя попыталась придумать причину навестить Карката снова. Наверно, он начнёт что-то подозревать, если она придёт без предупреждения. Может быть, сказать, что это просто дружеский визит? Они могли бы просто поговорить... Но тогда нет гарантии, что она добьётся хоть чего-то.

Она снова поймала себя на грязных мыслях и выбранила свой непослушный разум. Она не обязательно хотела "чего-то", она просто хотела ещё раз попробовать сочной красной крови Карката. Надо было только придумать способ добраться до неё.

Она решила, что лучше всего будет просто сказать Каркату в лоб, что ей нужно больше его крови, чтобы утолить жажду, и она надеялась, что он поймёт.

Канайя раздумывала об этом, подходя к его улью, и, прежде чем она успела опомниться, она уже стояла перед его дверь. Она даже не поняла, каким образом так быстро добралась сюда, но учитывая, что разум постоянно возвращался к Каркату...

Она постучалась в дверь, и вскоре Каркат открыл. Он медленно оглядел её сверху вниз.

\- Ты пришла за добавкой, верно? - спросил он.

Канайя почувствовала стыд и слегка залилась краской.

\- Эм... да. Извини...

Каркат вздохнул.

\- Я уже почти уверен, что это скоро превратится в нездоровую манию. Ты уверена, что на самом деле держишь всё под контролем?  
\- Уверена. Да...  
\- Ну хорошо, - сказал Каркат почти что опасливо. - Заходи тогда...

Он впустил своего моирейла в свой улей и закрыл за ней дверь.

\- А где твой лусус?  
\- Свалил бог его знает куда, - Каркат пожал плечами. - Давай помогу с курткой...

Каркат принял куртку Канайи, и она улыбнулась. Ей нравился близкий контакт, но надо было быть осторожной. Не хотелось потерять дружбу с ним.

\- Спасибо. Эм, мы можем сделать это сразу, как только будешь...  
\- В моей комнате, - прервал её Каркат. Потом быстро поправился. - Ну, знаешь, если вдруг мой лусус вернётся и увидит, как ты присосалась к моей шее.

Канайя мягко засмеялась.

\- Да, так будет лучше.

Они поднялись наверх, и Канайя почувствовала укол тревоги, хотя и не знала, чем она вызвана. Это не первый её визит в его дом и не первый раз, когда она укусит его за шею. И явно не последний. Так почему она так волнуется?

Каркат открыл дверь в свою комнату и вошёл. Канайя вошла следом.

\- Как там снаружи, прохладно? - спросил он.  
\- Да. Ветер поднимается...

Каркат кивнул. Хотя чаще всего он орал на собеседников, он никогда не поступал так с Канайей.

\- Ну, давай начнём что ли, - сказал он, сев на кровать. Канайя села рядом, практически ощущая тепло от его тела.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Просто делаю это...?  
\- Ага, как и в прошлый раз. Вперёд.  
\- Ладно...

Она оголила свои острые клыки и попыталась придвинуться ближе. Каркат инстинктивно вытянул шею, открывая место для неё. Он ждал укуса.

Канайя уже не была уверена, стоит ли ей продолжать. Она была так близко, но она ненавидела себя за то, что пользуется своим лучшим другом, словно он её личный фонтан крови. И всё же...

" _Не стоит заставлять его ждать_ , - подумала она. - _Надо кусать сейчас и не задерживаться_..."

Она быстро, но осторожно наклонилась к его шее, и в тот же момент Каркат решил повернуть голову.

\- Погоди, дай мне...

И тут их губы встретились, соприкоснулись, невольно сцепились. Глаза Карката были под стать глазам Канайи - широко открытые от неожиданности. Они только что поцеловались.

Они быстро отпрянули друг от друга, издав мягкий, почти незаметный хлопок. Канайя застыла. Лицо Карката густо залилось красным, зелёный румянец Канайи от него не отставал по интенсивности. Никто из них не произнёс ни слова, выражения лиц были гораздо красноречивее. Канайя уже успела обвинить себя в случившимся. _Дура, дура, дура!_

Она смотрела, как Каркат силился что-то сказать, заикаясь.

\- К-К-Канайя... - выдавил он.  
\- Каркат... Я... это всё моя вина...

Они оба продолжали заливаться краской. В момент поцелуя, в момент слабости, в момент их общей страсти им обоим в головы пришло множество мыслей. Разумеется, это была случайность, но по ощущениям было не похоже. Не было похоже, чтобы они не хотели этого.

Просто это казалось... неуместным.

\- Прости... - повторила Канайя. - Ты знаешь, что я не хотела сделать этого...

Сексуальное напряжение убивало Канайю практически сильнее, чем могло бы порицание со стороны Карката. Она увидела, как Каркат глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ух ты... эм... мда, Канайя. Я знаю, что ты не хотела. Просто ты застала меня в расплох...  
\- Я понимаю... Может быть, нам стоит продолжить в другой раз...

Каркат ничего не ответил. Ему явно не хотелось, чтобы Канайя была здесь. Он не хотел потерять свою дружбу с ней, и ему точно нужно будет многое обдумать.

Он хотел большего. Он хотел поцеловать её снова и обнять. Он хотел многого от неё. Каркат думал, что его чувства к Канайе в конце концов рассеются. Но после этого инцидента их стремление друг к другу лишь выросла десятикратно.

Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но Канайя поднялась и быстро сбежала к двери. Вот она быстро открывает её, вырывается наружу, бежит вниз по лестнице... _Да скажи же что-нибудь, идиот!_

Каркат вскочил. Куртка Канайи всё ещё была у него. Побежав вслед за ней, он крикнул:

\- Канайя, подожди!

Но было уже поздно. Она ушла из его улья и покинула его, бежала к своему улью. Она не могла поверить в то, что случилось. Она всё испортила. Канайя Марьям хотела заплакать.

Каркат смотрел, как она убегает. Он сжал зубы от злости, но не на неё. Он злился на себя за то, что позволил напряжению взять верх. Злился на себя за то, что позволил их дружбе ослабнуть. Злился на себя за то, что не остановил её.

Он закрыл дверь и сжал в пальцах её куртку. Даже кричать не хотелось. Хотелось просто вернуть её назад.

Он прижался к куртке Канайи лицом, впитывая её запах, и вздохнул. У него точно хватало злобы, чтобы повеситься.

Надо было что-то делать.


	4. Исступление

Каркат постучался в дверь Канайи достаточное количество раз, чтобы его наконец-то впустили внутрь. Она выглядела грустной и явно не настроенной на разговор. Тем не менее, Каркат стоял у дверей в улей Канайи, держа в руках её куртку.

\- Слушай, Канайя, - начал он. - Насчёт того, что случилось...  
\- Прости меня. Я...

Каркат нахмурился.

\- Всё в порядке, Канайя. Ты не сделала ничего плохого...

Они оглядывались, избегая зрительного контакта друг с другом. Наконец, Канайя заговорила.

\- Хочешь войти...? - спросила она.

Каркат кивнул, и Канайя впустила его внутрь. Она закрыла за ним дверь, и вновь повисла неуютная тишина.

Каркат молча протянул Канайе её куртку, и она забрала её, благодарно кивнув.

Первым нарушил тишину Каркат.

\- Эм... нам стоит присесть, - сказал он.  
\- Ладно, - Канайя повела его в свою гостиную. Они сели на противоположных концах дивана, и Каркат почувствовал, что ему многое нужно сказать. Сейчас больше, чем когда либо.  
\- Слушай, Канайя. Мы были друзьями долгое время, но я хочу сказать кое-что... - Канайя уже знала, к чему он клонит, но не хотела возражать. Может быть, Каркат сможет облегчить это для неё. - Я решил, что стоит сказать это сейчас и покончить сразу, потому что я устал представлять себе последствия. Ты мне нравишься, Канайя. Я _по уши_ влюблён в тебя. Ты много раз помогала мне за эти вариации, что мы были друзьями, но если быт честным...  
\- Я тоже влюблена в тебя, Каркат, - прервала его Канайя, придвигаясь чуть ближе к нему на диване. Её лицо начала заливать нефритовая краска, пока она говорила. - Ты мне очень нравишься. Очень. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя по-другому. Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя нормальной и счастливой, и...  
\- Благодаря тебе я чувствую спокойствие, - сказал Каркат, также подсаживаясь ближе к Канайе. Он тоже начал заливаться краской. - Я никогда, ни за что не могу злиться на тебя. В отличие от остальных уродов...  
\- Да, я согласна, - Канайя засмеялась. - По-моему, между нами особая связь, гораздо большая, чем простой моирейл. - Каркат кивнул и позволил ей продолжить. - Но, да... Я ощущаю сильную симпатию по отношению к тебе, Каркат. Я просто боялась...

Каркат подсел совсем рядом и повернулся к ней.

\- Ты боялась...?  
\- Да. Я боялась, что ты не будешь испытывать того же... - медленно сказала она.  
\- Конечно же ты бы нравилась мне, - сказал он. - Ты восхитительна, Канайя. Правда. Ты выдерживаешь целую тонну моих ебанутостей и на самом деле понимаешь меня.

Они сидели вместе, налившись краской до предела.

\- Как долго я нравилась тебе? - спросила Канайя.  
\- Очень долго. Ты очень приятна мне, прости, что это прозвучало настолько тупо. Ты привлекаешь меня всем.

Канайя улыбнулась и взяла его за руку, посмотрела в глаза.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я счастлива слышать это...

Она поцеловала Карката в щёку. Он не знал, что сказать. Он просто держал руку Канайи и легонько сжимал её. Неожиданно, он потянулся к ней и тоже поцеловал в щёку, улыбнувшись.

\- Ненавижу, что ты так легко заставляешь меня краснеть... - застенчиво произнёс он.  
\- Ты такой милый и прелесный, - сказала Канайя, тая от слов Карката. Они оба были счастливы наконец-то снять эту гору с плеч.  
\- Ты просто... ты заставляешь меня чувствовать... Проклятье, это всё уже превращается в одину из моих ромкомедий... - сказал он, отведя глаза. Канайя захихикала.  
\- Это же не обязательно плохо, верно...?

Она снова поцеловала его в щёку, и на этот раз Каркат нашёл в себе смелость поцеловать её прямо в губы. Мягко, нежно, сладко и невинно. Они держали друг друга за руки и продолжали целоваться некоторое время, прежде чем отпрянуть друг от друга. Их эмоции явно выходили из под контроля. Каркат и Канайя нуждались друг в друге. 

Они не стали говорить и коснулись губами в ещё одном поцелуе. Этот был не такой, как прошлый. Он был более страстным, гораздо более затяжным. Канайя мягко застонала и положила руку на колено Карката. Тем временем, Каркат мягко держал Канайю за щёки, отзываясь эхом на её стон. Они жаждали друг друга ещё больше, чем раньше. Канайя открыла рот и позволила языку Карката проникнуть внутрь, сплестись с её, их стоны стали ритмичными, сердца забились чаще.

Канайя и Каркат не могли поверить в происходящее. Они так давно мечтали об этом моменте, и вот он, наконец, настал. Он был лучше, чем они могли себе представить.

Каркат медленно отпрянул. Они смотрели друг на друга полуприкрытыми страстными и любящими глазами. Рука Канайи медленно перешла от колена Карката на его плечо, она поцеловала его в шею.

\- Ох, Каркат Вантас... Я так долго хотела этого...  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как давно я хочу услышать от тебя эти слова, - ответил он.

Канайя улыбнулась.

\- Я не просила прекращать целовать меня.

Он ухмыльнулся и коснулся своими губами её, заключив в ещё более страстные объятия. Руки Канайи сомкнулись за шеей Карката и притянули его ближе. Теперь их языки кружились в танце, ещё более быстром, чем раньше. Их стоны стали громче, уши наполнились звуками дыхания, вздохов и влажных соприкосновений губ.

Каркат схватил запястья Канайи и прижал их к дивану, забрался на неё сверху, так и не прекращая целовать. Канайя, которая давно мечтала, чтобы Каркат так с ней обращался, издала удивлённый радостный писк и взяла его за лицо, крепко целуя.

Они не говорили ни слова, только целовались и позволяли своим действиям быть красноречивее любых слов. Каркат некоторое время прижимал её к дивану, страстно целуя, прежде чем отодвинуться назад. Он тяжело дышал, и Канайя тоже. Лица обоих пылают.

\- О-оу, Каркат... - эротично шепчет Канайя, на мгновение потеряв голову. - Бля, это было так хорошо...  
\- Ты редко материшься, - ухмыльнулся он. - Когда ты говоришь такое, я просто схожу с ума. В _очень_ хорошем смысле, - добавил он.  
\- Я это учту, - улыбнулась Канайя.

Каркат положил ей ногу на бедро и быстро поцеловал.

\- Итак, мы больше не моирейлы...  
\- Мы мейтсприты, - закончила за него Канайя. - Да. О гогподи, да...

Каркат поцеловал её шею.

\- И, должен заметить, ты можешь пить мою кровь каждый раз как тебе захочется. Не надо быть такой формальной или стеснительно. Если хочешь - просто бери.

Услышав это, Канайя перевернула Карката, прижала его запястья к дивану и фактически оседлала сверху. Для него это стало неожиданностью, но ещё больше он удивился, когда она впилась клыками в его шею, потягивая его кровь, словно самую прекрасную жидкость во вселенной.

\- Аааах, Канайяяяя... - простонал Каркат. - Оу... пей, детка... - возбуждённо сказал он.

Канайя продолжила пить, позволяя очень сладкой, очень красной жидкости ласково щекотать её язык и заливать рот. Она начала глотать его кровь также, как их общий знакомый глотал Фэйго.

Канайя схватила Карката и издала горловой звук, почти что мурлыканье. Это сразу придало ей сил. Она почувствовала себя необычайно _бодрой_.

Неожиданно она застонала, и в то же время услышала, что Каркат тяжело дышит.

\- Т-так, ладно, дорогая, х-хватит пока...

Канайя немедленно отпрянула, оставив на шее Карката большой яркий след от укуса, перемазанный кровью и слюной. Каркату явно было дурно.

\- Ох, сладкий... - Канайя вытерла губы и дала вкусу успокоиться. - Тебе нехорошо? Я выпила слишком много?

Каркат просто кивнул, слабо покачал головой и свалился на диван со вздохом.

\- Мне так...

Каркат прервал её.

\- Прости. Я знаю. Со мной _всё_ в порядке, Канайя. Ты делала это уже столько раз, что мне, бля, это даже начинает нравиться, - Каркат перестал часто дышать и успокоился. - Это утолит твой голод на время. Более чем достаточное, чтобы я вернул себе пинту-другую крови.

Канайя застенчиво улыбнулась. 

\- Я возмещу тебе. _И, кажется, я как раз знаю способ..._  
\- Уверен в этом, - Каркат поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Он ссутулился и тяжело опёрся на подлокотник дивана. - Можно я у тебя останусь на день? Что-то мне... нехорошо...

Канайя помогла ему подняться и взяла к себе на плечо, чтобы он не упал. 

\- Ни слова больше, Каркат. Можешь поспать в моей кровати сегодня. Вообще-то, оставайся настолько, насколько захочешь.

Каркат уже начал клевать носом, когда Канайя дотащила его до кровати в спальне этажом выше, более чем довольная исходом этой ночи. Она чувствовала такой подъём настроения, что ей нетерпелось с кем-нибудь поделиться новостью. Она просто была обязана рассказать кому-нибудь о лучшей ночи в своей жизни. Но для начала надо уложить нового бойфренда в кровать.


	5. Кормёжка

Каркат проснулся следующим вечером, потянулся и почувствовал себя лучше. В голове ещё осталось немного тумана, несомненно, последствие вчерашнего распития крови Канайей, словно воды из фонтанчика. Он попытался понять, где находится.

Каркат лежал в постели Канайи, завёрнутый в мягкие удобные одеяла. Он снова зевнул и зарылся лицом в подушки. Её кровать точно была удобнее, чем у него.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - услышал он вопрос Канайи. Каркат повернулся и увидел её, входящую в комнату с подносом с завтраком.  
\- Совсем неплохо, - ответил он.  
\- Но всё равно я виновата в том, что ты чуть не потерял сознание. Прости.  
\- Всё в порядке, Канайя, - сказал Каркат, сев лицом к ней. - Я даже рад, что тебе так понравилось...

Он мягко улыбнулся, шире, чем когда либо. Канайя широко улыбнулась в ответ и села на кровать рядом с ним, поцеловала в шею.

\- Я немного подлатала место укуса, - сказала она, заметив, как Каркат ощупывает пластырь. - Я слегка увлеклась... но зато моя жажда утолена... Эмм... Мы точно теперь мэйтсприты, верно...?  
\- Без дураков, - сказал Каркат и мягко поцеловал её в губы. Канайя взяла его лицо в ладони, вернув поцелуй. Каркат слегка наклонил голову и прижался языком к губам Канайи, прося разрешения войти. Канайя дала разрешение, открыв рот достаточно, чтобы Каркат мог просунуть язык между её острыми клыками, ощупать её зубы и дёсны. Он любил целоваться и хотел, чтобы всё это никогда закончилось.

Канайя сделала то же самое и проникла своим языком в его рот, сплетясь и танцуя с его языком. Они издавали мягкий стон и мягко отпрянули, протянув ниточку слюны между губами. Они начали медленно вздыхать.

Без слов (как будто какие-то слова вообще были нужны), Канайя стянула с Карката футболку, попутно игриво поцеловав его в щёку. Каркат отбросил свою футболку в сторону, открыв Канайе свою голую грудь. Она с лёгким зелёным румянцем осмотрела его тело и последовала примеру, сняв свою футболку и бросив на кровать рядом. Она сидела перед ним в бюстгальтере лаймового цвета; цвет очень шёл Канайе, и она стыдливо отвела глаза в сторону. 

Каркат притянул её лицо к своему, и они слились в очередном поцелуе. Канайя обняла Карката за шею, притянула ближе к себе, чувствуя, как он теплеет. Их поцелуи становились громче и чаще. Они хотели друг друга и они собирались получить друг друга, и ничто другое не имело значения.

Каркат слегка приподнялся и толкнул Канайю на кровать, навис над ней. Он мягко зарычал и прижался лицом к её шее, начал расстёгивать её штаны. Канайя залилась краской и помогла ему, оставшись в подходящих под бюстгальтер лаймовых трусиках. Он отбросил её штаны в сторону, желая, чтобы она осталась для него полуголой. Он снова прижался лицом к её шее, впитывая её тепло, наслаждаясь её запахом.

\- А-а как же завтрак? - шепнула Канайя.  
\- Нахрен завтрак. ТЫ будешь моим завтраком, - ответил Каркат. Канайя захихикала, сказала "ладно" и позволила ему продолжить. Точно также как она увлекалась с его шеей, теперь настала его очередь. Он укусил её за шею, поначалу мягко, потом начал покрывать её маленькими укусами. И с каждым игривым укусом Канайя стонала над его ухом, необычайно наслаждаясь этим новым опытом.

\- О... о боже... - простонала она. - Каркат, сладкий, не останавливайся...

Каркат и не собирался останавливаться, и он продолжил кусать её шею, постепенно повышая силу. Шея Канайи становилась мокрой от его тёплой слюны, и он решил продолжать в том же духе. Он провёл языком по её шее и щеке, обнимая и пробуя на вкус. Она таяла в его руках, держа свои на его поясе, а потом медленно подняла ладони, чтобы ощупать его грудь. Такой близкий и интимный контакт был просто божественен, и два юных тролля хотели как можно дольше продлить этот прекрасный и безумный момент.

Каркат оставил ещё один укус на шеи Канайи, сильный и крупный, крепко вжавшись зубами в нежную и мягкую кожу её шеи. Канайя коротко вздохнула от боли.

\- Ай... Каркат...

Каркат укусил сильнее и отпустил, оставив на её шее _очень_ заметный след. Он посмотрел в её глаза и пригладил прядь волос, упавшую на её лицо.

\- Раз ты вечно оставляешь отметины на моей шее, - начал он. - Я решил, что ты не будешь против, если я верну тебе услугу.  
\- Заткнись нахрен и поцелуй меня, - сказала Канайя с улыбкой и притянула его к себе.

Они разделили ещё один длинный поцелуй, и Каркат вскоре начал опускать руки с лица Канайи на её мягкие груди, массируя их в своих ладонях. Они были прекрасны, и он осторожно обращался с телом Канайи, с уважением, любовью и заботой. Он не хотел быть слишком грубым, пока Канайя сама его не попросит.

\- Сожми их. Трогай меня, - простонала она. Канайя заёрзала, снимая свой бюстгальтер, и повесила его на шею Карката. Этот игривый жест вызвал у Карката улыбку, он вернулся к её груди с большим рвением. Он взял ей сосок в рот, мягко засосал его, другой рукой массируя вторую грудь. Он сжимал её и играл с ней, изредка меня местами руку и губы. Канайя положила руку на его затылок, удерживая его.

\- Блять, Каркат... Это тааааак хорошо... Я так давно этого хотела...

Каркат на мгновение оторвался, чтобы сказать, что и он хотел этого. В этот момент Канайя мягко оттолкнула его в сторону и потребовала, чтобы он сел на край кровати.

Каркат подчинился и понял, что его штаны всё ещё были на нём. Именно что были. Быстрее, чем Каркат успел осмыслить происходящее, Канайя схватила зубами застёжку его ширинки и потянула вниз. Каркат, весьма впечатлённый этим, поднял брови.

\- Ты этому из своих книг научилась? - спросил он. Канайя залилась краской.  
\- Может быть, может и нет. Это мой первый раз, конечно же... пожалуйста, прости, если я не слишком хорошо справлюсь, и дай мне знать, как будет лучше.

Каркат кивнул, хотя и сомневался, что Канайя могла бы не справиться с чем-то подобным. Она медленно дотронулась до его трусов и вытащила его толстый пульсирующий член, пожирая его взглядом. Похоже, она была впечатлена, судя по расширившимся глазам.

\- Это... это просто восхитительно, Каркат! - хихикнула она. Теперь настала очередь Карката заливаться краской, пока его щупальцевый отросток извивался в мягких пальцах Канайи, уже покрываясь слизью в её руке.  
\- Канайя... - она посмотрела на Карката, ожидая, что он скажет. - Пожалуйста, только не кусайся, - выдавил он с улыбкой. Канайя засмеялась и потёрлась его членом о свою щёку, заставив Карката застонать. Он положил руку на её затылок, когда Канайя сомкнула губы вокруг его члена, приступая к действию.

* * *

Каркат и Канайя лежали вместе на её кровати, голые, тяжело дыша. Канайя прижалась к груди Карката и положила на неё голову, облизывая губы.

\- Каркат, знаешь что? Это прозвучит необычайно глупо, - сказала она. Каркат держал руки за головой.  
\- Правда? Что такое, сладкая?  
\- У меня было странное ощущение, когда я проглотила твою... - начала Канайя, залившись краской. - И когда я это сделала, я поняла, что это почти такое же освежающее ощущение, какое я испытываю, когда пью твою кровь...

Каркат застыл, его глаза расширились от неожиданного осознания.

\- Ты хочешь сказать..

Она подтянулась к его лицу и посмотрела на него с похотливой улыбкой.

\- Это значит, что мы можем потратить меньше времени, перевязывая твою шею, и я могу потратить больше времени, доставляя нам обоим удовольствие другим, более _приятным_ способом...

\- Ты что, бля, серьёзно? - недоверчиво выдохнул Каркат. - Это самая сексуальная и самая...  
\- Глупая вещь, какую ты когда-либо слышал? Согласна. Но я знаю, что тебе это нравится.

Она засмеялась и погладила его грудь, проскользнув рукой к его промежности. Каркат легко вздохнул, застигнутый врасплох.

\- Теперь, прошу прощения, но меня опять мучает жажда, и я хотела бы выпить, - сказала она таким тоном, что Каркат покрылся гусиной кожей. Канайя снова начала гладить его член, и когда она опустила голову, Каркат Вантас осознал, что у него, _возможно_ , лучшая подружка на свете.


End file.
